The present disclosure generally relates to interactive communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods to visualize user spending data in an altered reality.
In our fast paced economy, it is sometimes difficult for individuals to manage money and maintain a constant record of their spending. As a result, many often spend too much money or otherwise act irresponsibly with their finances. In addition, overspending can also lead to increased debt and zero savings.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.